Merci à vous deux Song Fic
by xAlyy
Summary: C'est mon premier One-Shot ; tout est à l'intérieur :) Si vous n'avez pas fini l'anime ou les tomes : attention SPOIL. Couple L/Light, homophobes, passez votre chemin !


Bonjour/Bonsoir :) Je publie (enfin) ma première Fiction, même si c'est plutôt un One-Shoot. Laissez moi vos avis :) ! Les personnages (L, Light et Ryuk) ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils sont la propriétés de Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. A lire avec cette musique : watch?v=xR0DKOGco_o

**Merci à vous deux.**

Une silhouette noire posée sur la plus haute tour du quartier industriel observait d'un air triste, nostalgique et détaché un être humain corrompu qui cherchait à fuir la dure réalité, celle qui lui criait qu'il allait mourir. Ryuk, c'était le nom donné à cette forme céleste qui surplombait les usines désaffectées. Ryuk, c'était le nom du Dieu de la Mort qui devait mettre fin aux tourments de Light Yagami Ryuk, celui qui devait arracher la vie à ce nouveau « Dieu ». Il suivait le jeune homme du regard, il le regarda s'écrouler dans les escaliers d'un bâtiment abandonné et il hésitait encore après avoir écrit _Light Yagami_ sur une des pages de son cahier de la mort. Est-ce qu'il était obligé de faire ça ? Le dénommé Light entendit raisonner au fond de ses oreilles le **boum** cardiaque qui lui annonçait qu'il ne lui restait plus que quarante secondes à vivre. Quarante secondes pour voir sa misérable vie défiler devant ses yeux. Quarante secondes pour se remémorer les meilleurs souvenirs de son existence. Quarante secondes … Ryuk savait que c'était très court quarante secondes : ce n'était pas le premier humain qui mourait sous ses yeux et comme à chaque fois, pendant ce délai de quarante secondes, il pouvait « comprendre » le mourant. Il ressentait ce qu'il ressentait. Il voyait ce qu'il voyait et il pensait ce qu'il pensait. Ryuk pouvait lire en Light. Il s'attendait à voir défiler des pages du Death Note mais il ne vit rien de tout ça, il vit juste une silhouette floue qui mourait au fond des yeux de son ancien ami. Il ne comprenait pas. Il se sentait heureux Light se sentait heureux de mourir maintenant, comme ça, après avoir frôlé le Nouveau Monde. Ce n'était pas possible, Ryuk savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu mourir maintenant et pourtant … Les sentiments de Light étaient les siens pour encore vingt secondes. Il ne comprenait pas. Qui était cette silhouette qui faisait sourire l'ancien Kira ? Light lui-même avait du mal à comprendre et pourtant, il ressentait cette joie au fond de lui. Il comptait mentalement, il lui restait vingt secondes plus que vingt secondes à agoniser et puis enfin il pourrait mettre un nom sur cette ombre floue qui s'approchait de lui. Il se sentait pathétique de mourir ainsi sous les yeux de son Dieu de la Mort, il sentait d'ailleurs que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il devait se forcer à ne pas pleurer, pas maintenant en tout cas. Ryuk refermait son cahier en continuant de veiller sur Light comme pour l'accompagner à travers cette dure épreuve, après les actes qu'il avait fait, il sera surement seul pour traverser. Il reconnu l'ombre à dix secondes de la fin, L s'approchait du corps de Light qui était toujours conscient mais l'âme déjà quelques centimètres au dessus de lui. L n'avait pas changé, plus reposé, certes. Il souriait, lui aussi et Ryuk avait vraiment du mal à rester impassible. Ce sourire et le sentiment qui y était relié, même un Dieu de la Mort ne pouvait pas comprendre. L s'assit lentement près de Light pour lui prendre la main d'un geste lent. Ryuk sentit, en lui, le cœur de Light battre un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite avant de ne plus rien ressentir. Seulement un grand vide : Light venait de mourir. _« Il a au moins ressenti quelque choses d'agréable avant de mourir »_ se disait-il. L était toujours là, aux côtés du corps inerte de son ancien ennemi juré. Il souriait alors qu'il pleurait, aussi. Il savait, au fond de lui, que c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait pu voir Light puisqu'il était condamné à errer entre le Paradis et l'Enfer. Ryuk détournait le regard avant de sentir une larme rouler sur sa joue. Était-elle de lui ou de Light ? Il ne pourrait pas se berner longtemps : lui, Ryuk, le Dieu de la Mort, pleurait. Il pleurait la disparition de son meilleur ami et au fond de lui, il se sentait vide. L l'appelait de là en bas. Il avait une de ces voix déchirantes et brisées qui brisait le cœur. Il devait aller le voir, apaiser son âme afin qu'elle puisse repartir mais il pleurait, un Dieu de la Mort pleurait. Ryuk préféra ignorer ça et redescendit près de la dépouille de son allié, aux côtés de l'ancien détective qui pleurait, lui aussi. De son vivant, il n'avait jamais pu être plus qu'un ami pour Light. De son vivant, il n'avait réussi qu'à lui dire qu'il était son ami alors que la vérité en était tout autre. Il avait voulu lui dire le soir de sa mort, quand il pleuvait sur les toits mais il avait eu trop peur, peur de mourir trop tôt il avait su qu'il allait mourir, ce soir là. L avait été, tout au long de l'enquête, amoureux de Light bien qu'il méprisait Kira. Et il savait que cet amour ne s'arrêterait pas maintenant. Ryuk ne savait rien dire, il regardait L pleurer, ce qui lui rappelait qu'il pleurait lui aussi. Et enfin il se rappela d'une des règles du Death Note, la plus belle de toute, presque jumelée avec celle qui dit que si un Dieu de la Mort tue une personne afin d'allonger la vie d'un humain dont il est tombé amoureux ce dernier meurt, mais qui fut tout de même oubliée par tous les Dieux de la Mort : Pleurer un humain possesseur d'un Death Note peut, si les sentiments du Dieu de la Mort sont vrais, empêcher l'âme du corrompu à errer entre les Deux Mondes. Ryuk ouvrit son cahier et regarda fixement le nom de Light Yagami sous les yeux rougis de L. Ils restèrent tous les deux ainsi, penchés sur le Death Note pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que l'âme de Light réapparaisse au dessus de son ancien corps. Ryuk ressentait à nouveau la joie de Light. Et il savait qu'elle n'était pas due à son miracle mais bien à la présence de L. Ils ne se disaient rien et après avoir adressé un ultime regard à Light, Ryuk reprit son envol dans le ciel des humains. Light remarqua que L tenait la main de sa dépouille et il interrogea le détective du regard avant de lui sourire. Ryuk avait vu les deux âmes repartir ensemble pour un monde qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. En dépit de son acte, il était heureux d'avoir pu accorder une éternité de répit à son cher Kira et dans son âme de Dieu de la Mort il entendit raisonner ces derniers mots :

_« Merci à vous deux : vous êtes et resterez les deux seules personnes que j'aie vraiment aimé dans ce monde pourri et corrompu »_


End file.
